The Pilot Project Component is designed to provide a flexible means for developing and exploring new research activities or directions, and unique opportunities that can evolve into independently funded research projects. In addition, the Pilot Project Component provides a resource for attracting new investigators into drug abuse research. We propose to fund an average of three pilot projects per year with an average budget of $33K. The expected duration of these pilot projects will be 1-2 years. The Center Scientific Director will manage this Component. Pilot Project Component applications will be solicited from all OHSU- and Portland VA Medical Center-based investigators annually. Each proposal will be evaluated for scientific merit/innovation, thematic alignment and several other criteria by at least two members of the Center's Scientific Advisory Board, the Scientific Director, and the Center Director. Recommendations for funding will be considered for approval by the Center Executive Committee. Three pilot projects are proposed for funding in Year 1 of the Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC). Project 8A (W. Hoffman, PI) will use functional magnetic resonance imaging to study neuroanatomical associates of MA addiction and heightened impulsivity. Project 8B (S. Mitchell, PI) will examine in mice the notion that impulsivity is related to MA self-administration, using a delay discounting procedure. Project 8C (J. Raber, PI) will explore the hypothesis that histamine mediates the detrimental long-term effects of neonatal MA exposure on cognition. All of these pilots are related to a Center theme at least by virtue of their examination of MA effects. In addition, mice used in Project 8B and 8C will share genetic background with those used in Scientific Components 5 and 6, and will obtain mice from the Animal Core. Pilot project 8A also relates to the Center impulsivity, neuroadaptation and neuroanatomy themes;Pilot project 8B relates to the Center impulsivity theme;and Pilot project 8C relates to the Center stressor responsivity and neuroadaptation themes. It is expected that Pilot Component projects funded in years 2-5 of the Center will contribute to the study of MA abuse and to one or more of the additional themes of the Center: Impulsivity, stressor responsivity, neuroadaptation, and neuroanatomy, and to our goal of pursuing translational research in preclinical and clinical models.